Smart or connected televisions (TVs) may receive data from data networks that allow a viewer to not only access broadcast digital content, but to also receive multimedia content.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.